La fiesta de Halloween
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Los capitanes del Alius tienen que celebrar una fiesta de Halloween, aunque los jefes no estén de acuerdo


Era el día del 31 de Octubre, periodo festivo y la tarde antes de la noche de Halloween, y, aunque pareciera raro, también se celebraba en la escuela de alienígenas, el Instituto Alius, aunque no lo supieran ni los propios jefes

-Ya están de nuevo con la excusita de marras-, Gran apreciaba mucho a su padre, pero ciertas cosas suyas le molestaban. Había un mensaje en la pantalla de anuncios de la entrada que decía, como siempre: "Las fiestas de Halloween no se celebrarán por falta de presupuesto", para pantallas de LCD gigantes que sustituían a corchos había dinero, pero no para preparar, aunque fuera modesta, una fiesta de Halloween. Los seis capitanes sabían que el verdadero motivo era en que no había tiempo para fiestas, lo máximo que lograron fue que el jefe diera un par de días festivos, pero después, solo cabía entrenar e invadir la Tierra; así que cinco de ellos tuvieron que plantear su estrategia de todos los años para celebrarla por sí mismos, para el otro capitán era la primera vez, había llegado hacía poco más de medio mes

Los capitanes hicieron una reunión improvisada, todos iban vestidos de paisano, ya que en ese momento  
>-¿Qué tal un baile?-, opinaba Gran, pero a los otros no les parecía bien<br>-¿Un baile?, Hola, Gran, estamos en el año 2010, no en los años ochenta…-, decía Burn con ironía  
>-Prf… pues entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quiere el señorito?, lo más fácil es un bailecito y algo de comer-, respondía Gazelle, sin ninguna idea en mente<br>-Eso, ¡bien dicho, Gazelle!, además, ya tengo el disco grabado-, Gran sonrió y enseñó un disco, el cual otro de los capitanes cogió y empezó a leer  
>-"A-ha – Take On Me", "Abba – Super Trouper", "Cat Stevens – Love is in the Air"… no tengo más que leer, esto es una fiesta de Halloween , no somos la promoción del curso del 85…- Desarm tiró por ahí el disco para dolor de Gran, -¡Gyah!, ¡con lo que me costó grabarlo!<p>

Reize y Kazemaru, (el nombre de éste último era provisional hasta que los demás capitanes le encontraran un alias), se mantuvieron callados hasta que a cada uno se le ocurrió algo parecido, -¿Qué tal un concurso de disfraces?, opinó el capitán de Tormenta de Géminis  
>-Hum… como aquí parece que todos estamos bien avenidos, no estaría mal que cada pareja se disfrazara de lo que creyera que le podía gustar al otro… si uno no acierta, tiene que pagar prenda, es decir, que el ganador le mande una orden-, opinó el capitán de los Emperadores Oscuros<br>-Vaya con Kazemaru-kun…-, Gran le sonrió con ternura, -Es innovador; a ver… son las 2 de la tarde, a las 12 de la noche será la fiesta, así que tenéis unas 10 horas para descubrir que le gusta al otro y disfrazaros, pero sin preguntas, y eso también va por ti, Kazemaru~-, se notaba a la legua quién era su pareja

Más o menos nueve horas después, a las 23:10, algunos ya tenían sus disfraces, unos más raros que otros, otros más subidos de tono, otros metían un calor apetecible para la temperatura que hacía, en lo que coincidían la mayoría de los disfraces era en una palabra: CUTRE

Heat se había disfrazado de vampiro, al igual que Neppa, el disfraz estaba muy trabajado para el poco tiempo que habían tenido  
>Gran y Kazemaru se habían preparado unos de ángel… aunque eran ligeros de ropa… se intuía si viene de ellos…<br>Burn y Gazelle se disfrazaron de Red y Green, de Pokémon; era un disfraz que reflejaba muy bien su relación  
>Max, Handa y Jin iban disfrazados de Hikaru, Haruhi y Nekozawa, de Ouran Host Club, pero no sabía quién iba más extraño, si Handa, que iba de una chica que iba de un chico, o Jin por ir con un disfraz que ni aumentaba ni disminuía el aspecto temible que poseía<p>

Por el momento, las parejas iban acertando; pero el caso más especial de todos era el de Desarm y Reize; a media hora de empezar, ambos estaban en la habitación de Reize; el capitán de Épsilon todavía no había elegido el traje; en cambio Reize ya lo tenía escogido, y pensó en enseñárselo  
>-Desarm-kun… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-, la voz de Reize venía desde el baño de la habitación<br>-Reize… es que hay un problema  
>-¿Qué problema?- Reize abrió la puerta y enseñó su traje… o algo parecido.<br>-R…Reize-kun… ¿Dónde… has conseguido eso?

Desarm se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo, su estilo parecía incitar a Desarm a embestir salvajemente a Reize, portaba una suerte de Harajuku-kei llevado a puntos muy provocadores; con camiseta oscura de rejilla, pantalones cargo con varios agujeros, botas con punta de acero y muchas cadenas, pulseras, esposas y collares; como novedad, no tenía formada su típica coleta, sino que se había dejado su verde melena suelta

-¿Eh…? cuando fui de compras… pero veo que no te va… y… Desarm-kun…-, la cara de Reize era de una ligera sorpresa… al peliverde le excitaba bastante ver a Desarm con su uniforme de fútbol, -… ... creo que has ganado…-

Desarm estaba algo contrariado… el traje que se había puesto su compañero le estaba causando gusto… demasiado gusto… y realmente habría sido a la inversa, pero aprovechó el momento

-De…sarm-kun… ¿qué quieres que te traiga?... ¿una bebida… te ayudo con el traje… o… … -, Reize tragó saliva, -… me quieres a mí?  
>-La respuesta es obvia, Reize-kun…-, Desarm cogió a Reize en brazos y le echó contra la cama<br>-De…sarm… no sé si tendremos tiempo…  
>-Tenemos 40 minutos… creo que será suficiente…-, Desarm metió la mano bajo la camiseta de rejilla y empezó a dar pequeños pellizcos<p>

-T… ten cuidado… y… no vayas… muy lento… que no llegaremos a… tiempo  
>-Está bien… pero esta noche, repetiremos… con más lentitud-, Desarm hizo que su compañero se pusiera tumbado lateralmente, desabrochó los voluminosos pantalones de Reize y se humedeció los dedos<br>-De…sarm… ¿quieres… que me quite… los pantalones?-, Reize estaba totalmente sonrojado  
>-No… de momento no… así se te ve muy excitante…- Desarm metió la mano bajo los pantalones hasta que Reize dio un pequeño grito y bajó las manos a su propia entrepierna<br>-De… sarm… kun… quiero… cambiar de posición…-, y Reize se puso de a cuatro patas sobre la cama  
>-Hm… está bien…-, Desarm sacó los dedos de Reize y lo cambió por la lengua<br>-¡N… No… no es apropiado!-, Reize hablaba a gritos y muchas de las frases se superponían con gemidos y jadeos, pero el peliverde no paraba de tocarse mientras notaba como entraba lentamente algo tan húmedo

Reize se sentía incómodo y le pidió a Desarm que parase, -Hm… vale…-  
>-L… lo siento, es que ahí no es apropiado usar la lengua… pero…-, sin completar la frase, pidió a Desarm que se tumbase y que se quitara la parte inferior del traje, cosa que le costó un poco, cuando pudo quitar la unión que lo anclaba a la demás parte del traje, Reize se puso sobre él, y empezó a lamer, primero por encima del pantalón, y al poco, por debajo<br>-Rei…ze…-, los gemidos de Desarm no eran muy audibles, pero lo poco que oía el peliverde le encantaba. Desarm tomó la entrepierna de Reize y se la introdujo en la boca de golpe, el capitán de Tormenta de Géminis notó un escalofrío, pero eso no interrumpió su movimiento.

Tras un buen rato en el que solo se auditaban gemidos y ninguna frase, Reize dio un grito final y cayó rendido, aunque no dejaba de lamer y sorber; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que de sorpresa, Desarm acabó, manchando la cara del peliverde completamente. Desarm se incorporó raudo

-R… Reize… ¿Estás bien?  
>Reize tosió un poco y luego habló, -Estoy muy… bien…-, miró la hora y vio que todavía quedaba, -Desarm-kun… todavía quedan 20 minutos… ¿qué…-<p>

Desarm se levantó antes de que Reize siquiera empezara su frase y se puso detrás de él, quitándole una pernera de la ropa interior, y después de los pantalones y una de las botas

-¿De…sarm-kun?  
>-Relájate, si no te relajas, te dolerá-, Desarm elevó la pierna que había dejado libre y le embistió de golpe<br>-¡De…sarm…! … ¡E… eso duele!-, Reize se estremeció al notarle completamente dentro  
>-Te he dicho que te relajes, si estás… tenso… no saldrá bien…<p>

Reize tuvo que confiar en su compañero y relajarse poco a poco, hasta un momento en el que su dolor se transformó en placer, el cual no pudo disfrutar tiempo, culpa del tiempo que se tomó el peliverde en relajarse y la excitación que llevaba encima el capitán de Epsilon

-N… No… puedo… más…, Reize-kun…-, Desarm cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para acabar con fuerza dentro del trasero de Reize, el cual también dio un gemido bastante grande y cayó bastante cansado

Desarm se tumbó y se abrazó a Reize, pero en cuanto se dieran cuenta, quedaban poco menos de 10 minutos para que se tuvieran que presentar, y Desarm volvió a su primer problema… no tenía ningún disfraz

-Reize… necesito un disfraz, ya…  
>-¿E… entonces no es ese tu disfraz?-, Reize preguntaba mientras se limpiaba y se colocaba de nuevo toda la ropa<br>-¡Pues claro que no!, ¡si creía que el que había perdido la apuesta había sido yo!  
>-E… entonces… ¿quieres disfrazarte como yo?<p>

Desarm lo miró, estaba seguro de que eso no le iba a sentar bien… hasta que al traerle el traje, Reize también llevaba una peluca negra larga, y cuernos y cola falsas

-¿Demonios?  
>-No se me ocurría nada más para poder llevar con este traje…<br>-B… bueno… no tengo nada que perder… ¡t-trae aquí…!

Al rato, Desarm se miró en el espejo…; -M… me queda muy…-  
>-Muy sexy, Desarm-kun…-, Reize le interrumpió<br>-Si tu lo dices…  
>-Lo… que dijiste al principio de que repetiríamos esta noche… con más lentitud… ¿sigue en pie?...<br>-¿Eh…?-, Desarm echó una sonrisa pícara y le susurró al oído, -Claro, Reize-kun…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó la hora y la fiesta transcurrió sin incidente destacables… Burn y Gazelle se pelearon por quien bebía más ponche con ginebra; Gran intentó magrear a Kazemaru en unos sofás, Reize se aguantaba las ganas viendo a un exuberante Desarm; etcétera

La fiesta terminó hacia las 3 de la madrugada, pero la juerga no acabó hasta bien entrada la mañana, ya que algunos probaron a hacer otras cosas en vez de dormir. Al día siguiente tenían suerte que era el segundo día festivo, porque el 70 por ciento de los jugadores terminaron por levantarse a media tarde

FIN


End file.
